exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lecter Blackheart
Lecter Blackheart is the most feared pirate of Treasure Ocean. Story Born of rape and raised by an abusive father who tortured him and taught him to torture, Lecter was eventually made to kill his father - and follow in his footsteps afterwards as a terror of the Treasure Ocean. Upon his crew being humiliated by a taunting and carefree Mina, Lecter took actions to capture her in turn, torturing and humiliating her in order to break her spirit, just as he was taught. However, instead of breaking, Mina instead accepted Lecter's actions, forgave him, and helped him with breaking free from his father's expectations and his role as a figure of hate and destruction. Eventually, Lecter managed to escape his own ship after its devastation by an attack from Charles Isidora Islington, becoming Mina's right-hand-man, adviser and eventually lover. Eventually, Lecter followed Mina to the Cheshire Isle, where he eventually met his Future Child Lambe Harker. There, he was sent alongside with Mina to retrieve the mysterious pirate Phoenician - in fact a space denizen. There, they met with the weakened Queen Gryffin, whom Mina saved from from The Nothing's corruption, bringing her home alongside Phoenician and accomplishing their mission. Appearance Lecter is a dark-haired, black-eyed tall man with his long hair kept in a ponytail, dressed in imposing dark clothes. Personality Raised in pain and hatred, with the certainty that "men are swine and women are bitches" - animals meant to be used, discarded and killed - Lecter grew up into a twisted man, one who delights in the fear he inspires in others and seeks nothing but more hatred, as a way to cope with his past and hatred of his own family and the world who, according to his father, was to blame for his existence. Mina, at first another victim of his cruelty, however showed him new emotions, caring for him and seeking to understand him, prompting Lecter to question his views on humanity and slowly open up to her, eventually viewing her as an equal. Although Lecter remains playfully sadistic, rough and cynical, he is now able to take on his trauma and fully embrace Mina's presence by his side. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: A physically fit warrior, Lecter is strong, enduring and swift. * Chain Magic: A unique magic taught through Witchcraft to Blackheart captains, this allows Lecter to conjure black chains that restrain his opponents and prevent them from using magic, although it cannot prevent large use of power. Storylines * Lemurian Tales features him. * New Age Dawning features him. Trivia * His first name is a reference to Silence of the Lambs character Hannibal Lecter. ** This remains a pattern in the entire Blackheart family. His father Hamilcar refers to the Carthaginian general Hamilcar Barca, father to Hannibal Barca, the man who popularized the name Hannibal. As for his son, being named "Lambe" is an obvious - if ironic - reference to the titular novel. * His theme song, as chosen by his creator, is Night of the Hunter by 30 Seconds to Mars. Category:Character Category:Treasure Ocean Category:Cheshire Isle